Sakura ties the Knot
by Regrett
Summary: Sakura's been married to Kaden for a while now, and she's worried about her performance.


"Big brother, what's a blowjob?" 

It took all of Takumi's composure not to spit his mouthful of miso soup all across the table.

"Where on earth did you hear that word!?" he spluttered, staring at Sakura, who had just walked in.

"I was walking p-past the servants, and I, uh... heard them talking about me. She said, "That shapeshifter and the princess have been married a month, and she hasn't bedded him yet! If it was me, he would have gotten a blowjob before the night was out!" I'm w-worried I'm not being a good wife… so, uhm… could you tell me what t-that is, please?"

"It's a.. Well, it's like, you use your mouth and… you sort of.. It's a sexual act!" Takumi finally stammered out, desperate for this conversation to end _now._

"O-oh." Sakura's face flushed scarlet, clearly not expecting the answer, as she began to nervously edge towards the door. "I will um… go talk to K-Kaden about it then!" As she backed out of the room, presumably looking for Kaden, Takumi sighed. His sister was going to send him to an early grave.

Sakura finally found Kaden sitting underneath a large tree, on a hill just outside the castle grounds. The nine-tailed fox had taken to sleeping in his human form, claiming he was 'more comfortable like that', though many had suspected it was so that he could lie beside her more easily. Regardless, he was sleeping peacefully, ears perking as Sakura walked up to him. "Hi, Sakura!" He yawned, smiling up at her through sleepy eyes. Sakura took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself and keep the rising blush on her face from becoming too obvious.

"Can we talk about something, Kaden?" She asked, still nervous about how he would take her next few questions. Kaden pushed himself into a sitting position, still smiling up at Sakura. "Sure, what is it?"

"Kaden, you know that I, um.. Love you a lot, right? I wouldn't keep things from you on p-purpose or anything.."

"Of course! What's wrong?" he asked, as he gestured for her to take a seat next to him beneath the tree. She seemed flustered, but that happened a lot.

"It's j-just… we've been married for a while, and I, uh… I feel like you should… wouldyoulikeablowjob?" she stammered, burying her face in her hands.

"A… blowjob? What does that mean?" Kaden asked, head cocked to one side. He hadn't heard of such a thing, but if she wanted to share it with him, it must be something good.

"It's… well, it's a uh…. M-maybe it's better if I just show you. Could you take your clothes off, p-please?"

Kaden disrobed quickly, clothes left in a messy pile next to him as he laid back down in the grass, Sakura kneeling in front of him. Unsure of what she wanted, he simply waited, wind ruffling through his fur.

"S-so, I think I should start by holding your… your p-penis," she stammered, caught between looking up at him and staring down at his length. She reached out, gently cupping with both hands, watching as it started to swell in her grasp. Kaden shifted slightly, unsure what she was doing, but excited to see what happened next.

"You're doing really good! I think?" he encouraged, as she slid her hands along his shaft. She smiled up at him, his encouragement making her a little less nervous. As she sped up, he grew closer to his full length, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Okay, now that you're hard, I'll, uhm… I'll j-just start.." She laid down on the soft grass in front of him, face level with his dick as she looked up to him. Kaden had no idea what she was doing, but was willing to see where it was going, especially since it felt good.

"This is nice, but I'm still not sure what you're-!" His attempt to reply was cut short as Sakura licked slowly up his shaft, before taking his tip into her mouth and slowly bobbing her head. He looked down in shock, beginning to rock his hips as he watched his wife lapping at his cock.

Encouraged by his reaction and her own rising arousal, Sakura pushed herself further, taking him deeper as her mouth stretched around him. Each time she came up for air, she was breathing a little heavier and felt more excited, a slow fire beginning in her core, and her slit was beginning to drip with arousal.

As Kaden panted, basking in the sensation of Sakura's mouth, his sensitive nose drew in the scent of her need. Each breath left him harder, awakening his more primal instincts. His screwed his eyes shut hands clenching and tearing at the grass, as he struggled with his desire to mate. He might have held it in too, had Sakura not come up for air right as he opened his eyes. The sight of her flushed, panting face, drooling slightly as he took in the scent of her need pushed him over his limits.

"Sakura? Can you turn around for a second?" Kaden yelped, bucking slightly against her touch. She nodded, facing away from him, slightly confused.

"Is there someone over here? I'm n-not sure what I'm looking for, Kaden-" As she turned her head back to look, she was shocked to see fur rippling across Kaden's skin as he transformed fully into his nine-tails form.

"I don't know what you did to me Sakura, but I just can't help myself! I've got to mate with you! Here, let me show ya!" Reaching out carefully with a claw, he tore her clothing away, the sight of her naked body only arousing him further. His eyes were alight with an almost predatory gleam as he began to prod at her entrance.

"Kaden, p-please, slow down! I'm a virgin, and I'm worried it's going to h-hurt…" Sakura looked back at him in worry, his sizable dick pressing against her folds. She could feel a growing tension as he pushed against her, and tried to pull away before he could take her fully.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't stop myself now, it feels too good! Here it comes!" Kaden plunged into her, hilting himself in a single thrust as she shrieked in pain, tears flooding her eyes. The sharp pain left her breathless for a moment, before settling back to a dull throbbing soreness as he began to thrust. Each movement left her with pain anew, but it was slowly lessening as her body grew accustomed to Kaden's dick within her.

While Sakura was struggling with the pain of her first time, Kaden was experiencing the time of his life. Each thrust left him more and more aroused, Sakura twitching around him as she began to enjoy herself as well, moving slowly in time with his thrusts. He wanted, no, _needed_ more, and moved himself over her, growling in delight as his instincts urged him to breed the girl beneath him. "Sakura, I can't stop myself at all now. Hold on tight!"

"Kaden, w-what are you doing?" Sakura cried, before bracing herself on her hands and knees as he began to rock in and out of her body. If he heard her, he gave no response, only holding her tighter as his thrusts grew in intensity and speed. Even Sakura's yelps of pain melted away, as pleasure began to flood her in both mind and body.

Kaden's mind was a haze, lust and love mixing into a primal need for Sakura, an irresistible urge to fuck her. Anyone nearby would have heard soft growling and long, high moans as Sakura gave into her own desires, rocking back into Kaden's thrusts. As they fucked, Kaden's hard, red knot began to swell, pushing painfully at Sakura's slit, promising a full breeding by the time they were finished.

"Yes… I'm so happy we're doing this, Kaden," Sakura panted, her trademark stutter lost in the waves of pleasure flowing through her. Kaden only moved faster, nearing his limits as her ability to respond in anything but keening moans was lost, her own body shuddering in delight.

"Kaden… I…. I love you!"

Her words cut through the fog of lust in Kaden's mind, pushing him over the edge, as he hilted himself inside her. His knot was forced in, swelling even further and locking him in place as pulse after pulse of his cum flooded her. He let out a deep growl, curling himself protectively around Sakura as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Kaden's knot stuffing inside her dripping slit was Sakura's limit, her eyes rolling back in delight as she was filled with ounces of hot, thick, sperm. She drooled on the ground, bucking and moaning as Kaden held her against him, her thoughts collapsing in a wave of pleasure...

Sakura and Kaden woke up together several hours later, his knot finally shrinking enough for him to detach from her, letting his seed pour out of her exhausted body. She smiled blissfully up at Kaden, slipping her arms gently around him as they curled up again beneath the tree, still basking in their post-sex glow. Before she drifted off to sleep again though, Sakura remembered to ask Kaden one final question.

"Kaden, do you know w-what… anal is?"


End file.
